


Old Beginnings

by socceruswnt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socceruswnt/pseuds/socceruswnt
Summary: A watchful eye





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 8/12/18

Winter had arrived quickly since the start of term. Unlike the other eighth years, those who had come back willingly or, sitting their special accommodated rooms, Pansy relished the dark; the cold blistering wind swirling until is settled into a wonderland of snow, all snug over layers of clothing. Pansy walked down the dim-lit corridor, hunched to one side with her house scarf loosely flailing around her neck and a gloved covered hand wrapped under her arm, using it as something to brace her arm on.

 

Today however, Pansy had no patience to curl up on a window ledge and look out into the white wilderness. Her current destination was the hospital wing. Ever since the start of the school year Pansy had been the target of jinxes on numerous occasions, mainly whenever a professor's back was turned. Usually, Pansy would hide inside a broom closet until the effects wore off, which meant missing classes. The professors weren’t very helpful, every missed class was just more house points lost, they did nothing to conceal their indifference - why would they help, she tried to sell out their poster boy. To many in Hogwarts and British Wizarding society she was still the enemy, not someone who was by a child herself during the recent war. The last few days students had escalated to more harmful uses of magic, which was why she was holding a broken arm and shoulder. She turned a corner before hearing some students up ahead. She quickly moved behind a statue, biting her lip when her shoulder jolted against the wall, pain searing through her finger tips and along her neck. She quietly whimpered once the students left the corridor and slowly stepped out.

 

“Parkinson.”

 

Pansy’s eyes darted to the dark space the noise came from. “Granger?”

 

All of Hogwarts had assumed that Hermione Granger would come back the same person she always was before the war, or at least go back to how she was - their favourite know-it-all gryffindor who loved to stick to the rules - one third of the golden trio who had decided to return for her studies with the intent of being head girl. Granger had declined the position.

 

With nobody, not even the other slytherins wanting to associate with her, Pansy had a lot of time to people watch when she wasn’t avoiding hexes from her way. Sometimes Pansy wished to have her friends back, not those she had to associate with purely on family reputation and social circles, but friends where she could in private drop the etiquette pureblood high society facade.

 

Granger seemed to keep to herself, not in full isolation, but the times Pansy did watch her, she felt that Granger didn’t really want to be back at Hogwarts at all. It was two weeks into the school year before people stopped walking up to Granger when they received no response, they still watched and whispered to each other in awe, but no one wanted to walk up to the girl who had come back as if a soldier. Pansy watched Granger come out from the shadows and folded her arms, leaning against the wall with one leg behind the other; clad in a crisp trousered uniform and laced shoes - top button up and tie not a millimeter out of place, wild bushy hair now loose curls tucked in a low ponytail, her once signature bag now replaced by a backpack hanging on one shoulder. She appeared taller even with her body learnt to one side, maybe a handful of inches.

 

Granger’s eyes scanned her body. “Who broke it?”

 

“Doesn’t matter..”

 

There was silence, brown eyes staring into her own before Granger lifted off the wall and inched towards her. Pansy watched, blinking at the wetness blurring her vision - she had only ever cried in front of one person on he wasn’t even in school. She saw Granger’s hand rise towards her and she unwillingly flinched.

 

Granger paused, her lips forming a straight line, before retreating her hand and softly said, “come on.” She then started to walk in the direction  of the hospital wing. Pansy followed Granger down the corridor, looking to the ground when Granger opened the hospital wing door to let her injured self past. 

“Madam Pomfrey!”

 

“What seems to be the matter,” the school healer asked as she bustled over and waved Pansy to a bed. Pansy sat down, flinching slightly as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over her. 

“I fell over.”

 

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she closed the privacy curtain, “this will hurt”, and helped her out of her robes, jumper and shirt before proceeding to put the bones back into place. For all that she tried, a few tears escaped her eyes. Granger had positioned herself against the end rails of the bed beside them, facing one of the windows. Once the healer was done, she pushed pain relief potion down her throat. “I’ll get you more vails, they should last until morning, you will wear a sling until I see you before breakfast.”

 

“Thank you,” Pansy murmured. Her right arm now wrapped from shoulder to fingers. The curtains fluttered as the healer walked out to her store cupboard whilst Pansy redressed. She tried to softly put her jumper on, only half successful as she winced at the dull ache when she tried to lift the bandaged arm into the other sleeve.

 

“Need any help?” Came Grangers voice, sounding closer than she had seen her last.

 

Pansy was going to say no, and leave the jumper off, but it was bloody cold and she just wanted to hide away in her room. “Yeah.”

 

The curtains fluttered again as Granger appeared. Pansy couldn’t help but keep her eyes on Granger, who had her hand gently around her elbow, tight bicep against the side of her arm with the other holding the sleeved hole. Her arm was ever so gently moved until it too covered by her jumper. When she looked up and brown eyes met hers, Grange stood a foot away from hers. That’s when Pansy noticed the faint scar under Grangers bottom lip. “Your shirt, do you want it tucked in?”

 

Wordlessly, Pansy nodded and stood up, inhaling sharply when they were face to face.

 

“Hold this.” Granger said, holding up the end of her jumper, Pansy took it and lifted it to her torso. Granger pulled down her shirt before turning Pansy around. Pansy stared ahead, focused on the feeling of Grangers hands tucking her shirt inside her skirt, fingertips brushing against her cheeks and hips. A hand then turned her back around to face her and proceeded with the rest. Pansy bit the inside of her cheek knowing where Grangers hands were near. Once she was finished, Granger took back the end of the jumper and pulled it down before grabbing her green trimmed robes, helping her them on before retrieving the sling and put it over her arm, adjusting it to her own acceptance.

 

Before Pansy could say thank you, Madam Pomfrey rejoined with two vials of pain relief potion. “Here you are Miss Parkinson, make sure to take it easy with the arm. Now off you go, you don’t want to miss the end of the feast.” Granger was already by the door when Madam Pomfrey dismissed her, holding it open. Keeping her head down, Pansy walked out of the hospital wing aware of Granger’s footsteps behind her. 

 

“If you’re looking to eat, you’re going in the wrong direction.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Follow me,” Granger said, and curiously Pansy followed. Granger led them down a number of corridors before stopping in front of a bowl of fruit painting. Confused, Pansy looked at Granger who moved closer and tickled a pear. The painting swung open to reveal a staircase. Granger walked through it, leaving Pansy but to follow behind. Pansy got to the end of the stairs as Granger walked straight to a table in the corner. Looking around at the many house elves hopping around what seemed to be a very large kitchen. “Woah.” Her eyes stopped when they landed back on Granger, who now had a jug, two glasses and plates full of food in front of her. She slowly walked over and sat down. Granger picked up the jug and poured herself some pumpkin juice, then gestured to Pansy’s mug, filling it when she gave a nod. 

 

They didn’t speak at the beginning, though Pansy had a number of questions swimming in her mind. The situation was slightly awkward, but Pansy was sick of being in silence. “So, how did you know about this place?”

 

“Fourth year, an elf Harry was friends with worked here.”

 

“What happened, to the elf I mean.”

 

Granger paused before cutting up a piece of steak, it was a very slight pause, if Pansy hadn’t spent the whole of seventh year watching her own back she wouldn’t have noticed. “He died, another casualty of the war.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

Silence fell again, Pansy looking down at her plate and poking at her own steak, she had forked her way through all of her vegetables. 

 

“Would you like some help?”

 

Pansy looked up at Granger to see her pointing her knife at her plate. “Oh, yes thank you.” Granger moved her own plate to the side, which was now empty, picked at Pansy’s and began cutting the steak up into delicate chunks. She gave Pansy her plate back once she was finished and Pansy took a bite, moaning softly. “Sorry,” she ducked her head when Granger waved her hand. Granger’s plate was once again full and Pansy couldn’t help but ask, “still hungry?”

 

Granger glanced up momentarily, “I found that my appetite since beginning of the summer grew. I exercise so it’s of no concern to me.”

 

“Oh no, I wasn’t -,” Pansy flushed, “I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything.” She bit her lip, grimincing in her head.

 

Granger’s softly said over her thoughts, “I know, there was no insult.”

 

After finishing her dinner, Pansy took a sip of pumpkin juice. Granger had also finished and asked, “would you like any dessert?”

 

“No thank you, I am getting a little tired.”   
  


“Dipper,” Granger called out and an elf scurried over. 

 

“Yes Miss Hermes.”

 

“Thank you for dinner, it was lovely as always.”

 

The elf beamed, her ears flapping as she bounced on her feet. “I make sure to tell the others. Will yous be off now?”

 

“Yes, my friend is a little tired so I will escort her back to the dorms.”

 

The elf looked at Pansy and clapped her hands together. “Oh yes Miss Hermes yous be a good gentleman.” She then proceeded to shoo them out of their chairs. 

 

Pansy, though highly confused at the phrase, quickly did as the elf wanted and but before she moved away, she thanked Dipper as well. Granger was already at the door and she avoided the Gryffindors gaze as she walked through the hole. They silently walked through the castle until they arrived at a painting of a field with a horse with a calf grazing at the grass. The horse raised its head, looking at them. 

 

“Old beginnings.”

 

The horse gave a soft neigh and went back to the grass as the portrait opened. They walked through, luckily no one was in the common room yet. Pansy walked up the stairs and down a corridor to her room. She stopped outside her door, turning to face Granger who hadn’t left. “Thank you, for this evening.” She didn’t know what else to say, fiddling with the sling.

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll be here at 7 tomorrow to take you to Madam Pomfrey.” Granger stated.

 

Though it looked rather like a demand, and Granger’s eyes exposed nothing, Pansy felt relief. It was hard being alone, and rather missed the company of others who wanted to be in hers. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

Granger gave a short nod, “good night,” she said softly. Pansy murmured the same before the Gryffindor walked back down the corridor. Once Granger was out of sight, Pansy opened her door and walked through, closing it softly behind her and for the first time in a long while, she was looking forward to tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 8/12/18

Pansy woke up to her wand buzzing on her bedside table. Groaning, she gingerly reached over and turned it off. Now that she was awake she was feeling the ache in her arm. She had used up the pain relief potions the night before after falling in the bath. She sat up and grabbed her watch, reading 6:15am. Blowing out a long puff of air, she slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Lucky for her, and probably the others living in this dorm, all eighth-years were given their own bathrooms. She did her business and brushed her teeth, then washed her face with a cloth. Walking back into her room, she sat in front of the mirror by her desk and combed through her hair before spelling it into a french braid. By the time she was dressed, and had her arm back in its sling, it was precisely 7am and there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it, trying not to let a smile appear. “Hello.”

 

“Good morning, are you ready?”

 

“I am.”

 

Granger stepped back as Pansy took a step out of her room and closed the door. The common room was empty as they walked through it and out the entrance. Pansy absently rubbed at her arm before jumping slightly at Grangers voice. 

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

Pansy looked at Granger and then at her arm, “A little. I didn’t have any potion left to take this morning.” Looking back up to see Granger’s stare she felt the need to clarify, “I knocked it in the bath.” 

 

Nodding at her answer, Granger took out her wand. However Pansy quickly flinched, and Granger slowly lowered it, her eyes never leaving Pansy as she paused for a moment before stowing it up her sleeve. “I am just going to take the pain away.” 

 

Pansy stood quick, watching Granger wordlessly draw her hand over her arm. The ache tingle down to her fingertips before disappearing. Pansy ran her other hand down the now pain free arm, gently squeezing muscle, before looking at Granger in slight wonder. It was rare to see wandless and wordless magic. However, Granger looked away, not looking at her, and Pnasy felt a slight pang in her chest. Confused at the feeling, Pansy found herself wanting Granger to look at her. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

Granger didn’t reply, but she did look back at Pansy for a moment and Pansy gave her a small smile - she wanted to know what Granger was thinking. The Gryffindor then tilted her head before slowly backing down the corridor. Once Pansy took a couple of steps in the same direction, she turned around. 

 

They arrived at the hospital wing and waited on a nearby bed whilst Madam Pomfrey dealt with another student. Pansy looked over and recognised the young boy. A first Year Hufflepuff who had saved her - Well, save was too strong a word, but also not. The third week of term, Pansy was hiding from a group of Gryffindor sixth year girls who found the need to sprout out very loudly of their intent to throw a few hexes at her. Yes Pansy was good enough with her wand to defend herself but really, who do you think would be the villain in the eyes of the school - her. So Pansy hid in a closet, which the Hufflepuff had seen her do. Inside the closet, Pansy could hear and see, through the slit between the door, the Gryffindors ask the Hufflepuff if they had seen her. To her surprise, he said no. Since then, she had been paying attention to his presence around the castle. Though she hadn’t been able to thank him, and before her seventh year she would have bullied the little puff, but she had the summer to quickly grow out of that mindset. She wasn’t at the top anymore and even though she’s had nothing but pain and loneliness since, she was happy not to be how she once was. Even if that meant not knowing who she currently was. It was everyone else who still saw her as a pug faced slytherin bully - a cowardly dark lord, no Voldemort, supporter with death eater parents. Well, maybe not everyone. 

 

When Madam Pomfrey let him go, the boy looked over to them. Pansy glanced at Granger who was looking out of the window before looking back at him. He gave a quick crooked smile, which she returned before he scampered out of the wing.

 

Granger was silent during the healers inspection of Pansy’s arm. Pansy couldn’t help but wonder why the Gryffindor rarely spoke. She never saw her in conversation with the other Gryffindors in their year, the ones she grew up with in that red and gold dorm high up in the castle. She did however hear through other conversations of Granger being seen helping out the first years. There were only a handful that had arrived at Hogwarts in September, those who were sorted into slytherin were terrified. When she first heard, she felt nothing, but now there was a slight warmth in her body knowing they had someone looking out for them.

 

Though there was no more pain, Madam Pomfrey told her to keep the sling on for today to gave her arm extra rest and sent them off to breakfast. They silently walked down to the great hall, stopped outside the doors. Granger hand her hand clasped behind her back, looking at Pansy. 

 

“I guess this is it. Thank you again, for all this.” Pansy gestured at her arm.

 

Granger bobbed her head, about to walk into the hall but paused. After a moment she softly spoke, “It can see overwhelming sometimes, eating in the Great Hall. I will talk to the kitchen staff and mention they may see you more often?” With that, she departed her company into the hall. When Pansy walked in, Granger was sitting at the Gryffindor table. There was only a small number of students already there. Pansy walked over to the slytherin side a sat down, watching Granger before piling her plate up wondering when their next interaction may be.

 

Not long she would realise during potions class. She headed off to the dungeons - Horace Slughorn had been asked back to Hogwarts by Headmistress McGonagall and was their current potions professor. Pansy was the first to arrive, walking into the classroom and sitting out a table in the back. She got her materials out as Professor Slughorn walked through.

 

“Good morning Miss Parkinson.”

 

“Good morning Professor.”

 

Even though the majority of the Professors at Hogwarts ignored Pansy as much as possible, Slughorn was one who acknowledged her presence, as well as Slytherin's Head of House, Professor Sinistra, Astronomy teacher. They sat in silence with Slughorn sat at his own desk. Slowly, the sound of students began to fill the corridor. Seventh years walked in, mingling with the few eighth years. Pansy’s eyes zeroed on Granger who followed behind Dean Thomas and sat down on the opposite side of the room.

 

Slughorn stood up and walked around his desk, gesturing the class to quieten down. “Settle down, settle down. Now we will be making Volubilis potion today. Can anyone tell me it does? Miss Weasley.”

 

Weasley put her hand down. “It alters the drinkers voice.”

 

“Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. You will be spending the lesson making this potion - you know where the ingredients are, begin!”

 

Pansy got up with everyone else. Waiting for her turn. Once she had her ingredients, she turned around, nearly bumping into someone.

 

“Sorry,” she murmured. Looking up, the first thing she saw was Granger's dark brown eyes staring at her. 

 

“It’s no problem,” Grangers soft voice seeped through her ears. 

 

Giving a small smile, Pansy stepped out of the way and walked back to her table. Looking over her shoulder once she was there. Granger was still looking at her. Pansy bit the inside of her cheek and turned back around, flushing slightly as she set to work. She had just put in stewed mandrake by the time Slughorn had made his way round to her desk. 

 

“Splendid work so far Miss Parkinson.” He looked into her currently orange looking potion. “Keep up the good work.”

 

“Thank you sir.” 

 

He walked off and she added the next ingredient, a small amount of syrup of Hellebore. She waited for the potion to turn blue before finishing it off. At the end of the class Pansy was the first one out to skip the rush. She walked out of the dungeons and up the chair case to charms class. The charms corridor had fifth years slowly trickling out of class. Pansy kept to the wall to stay out of the way, but one student knocked into Pansy’s recently injured shoulder as he and his buddies passed her and turned around to face her.

 

“Watch where you’re going.” The stony looking Ravenclaw spat towards her over his shoulder. However, once he turned back around he spotted, for he nearly bumped in Granger. 

 

“Maybe you should be watching where you are going.” Granger’s voice He glanced at them both before backing off down the corridor with his buddies right behind him.

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

“I’m fine,” she said as she rubbed her arm, “it wasn’t that hard.”

 

Granger said nothing except nod. The rest of the eighth years joined them, Pansy looked around Granger broad frame and saw Daphne and Theo standing away from the group. Sighing, she turned away and waited for Professor Flitwick to let them in.

 

For the rest of the day, Pansy worked her way through each class. Sitting at the back of the rooms out of way. Although, during transfiguration she received yet another detention. A Gryffindor, was throwing a charmed ball of paper at another, but of course it ended up hitting the them smack bang between the eyes just as McGonagall down to face them. Fingers obviously were directed at her, meaning Slytherin lost 30 points, nevermind the fact that someone else jinxed another’s hair blue and McGonagall took off 5 points, 5 measly points. At least she didn’t get detention. 

 

The day finally ended with Pansy curled up on a window ledge. Madam Pomfrey had let her take off the sling after dinner and since then she had been cooped up in her room writing as much as she could with the books she had. She stared out to the white mountains, her mind on her years at Hogwarts, and her family. Sighing, she looked at her watch to see it was nearing midnight. Everyone was going to Hogsmeade tomorrow for some last minute shopping before the Christmas break. Pansy wasn’t going to go, but she was invited out for a drink by Draco. Many slytherins didn’t bother coming back to Hogwarts. Families moving abroad in hopes of a new life where no one knows their business. How silly they all were to think they were a superior blood status. Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott were the only other Slytherin's in her year to come back, but also they stuck to themselves.  _ At least they had each other. _ Though Mrs Malfoy near enough begged Draco to go back to Hogwarts to complete his education he refused, stating his disgust in the name of Malfoy. He had moved them out of the manor and were now living in standard little cottage in some town. Draco was attending muggle school, but hadn’t given up his magic. He and Pansy kept in contact, they were of course once betrothed and could only rely on each other.

 

Humming to herself, she uncurled from her seat and made her way to her bed, crawling under the sheets and settled down with a soft sigh until her mind went to yesterday in the kitchens. Her eyes widened as exclaimed to the four walls, “she called me her friend?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 8/12/18

It was only a short walk from the carriages to the village. Pansy was burrowed into her coat whilst snowflakes slowly layered on her shoulders and head. Students ran around throwing snowballs, and shooting in and out of shop doors. Pansy hadn’t bothered to get Draco’s present because didn’t have any clue on what to get him. The Three Broomsticks was still relatively empty she was walked through, a short gaze around the room found her blonde haired friend sitting in a booth in a corner. He glances her way as she walked towards the table and stood up to greet her.

 

“Hello Draco.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly, Draco doing the same. They let go and she took off her cloak, draping it on the back of the chair along with her scarf before sitting down.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Draco began, “it’s been a while. I haven’t had the chance to see you until now.”

 

“It’s alright, we saw each other just before you left for that new school.” Before Pansy could continue, Madam Rosmerta was in front of them.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Her face surprisingly in an easy smile whilst in their presence.

 

Draco on the other hand strained a smile, “Can we have two butterbeers please.”

 

“Coming right up.” 

 

When they were alone again, Pansy asked, “so how is school?”

 

This time a real smile bloomed on Draco’s face. “It’s extraordinary, I’m having so much fun. Did you know that chemistry is similar to potions?”

 

Pansy vaguely remembered Draco’s explanation of what chemistry was in his early letters. Madam Rosmerta came back with their butterbeers as Draco spoke about the last three months.

 

As Draco had no experience in the muggle world, no less muggle education. As soon as he was able to leave Malfoy Manor a month after the battle he had highered himself a muggle tutor, trying to learn as much as he could during the length of summer. In September, he was enrolled in a local college. Usually students leave college for university at 18 or 19, but Draco was considering staying there for three years so he could study other subjects. He was particularly interested in studying Sociology, Physiology and engineering. He currently had a ‘garage’ full of random objects and parts he would take about and fix. On top of that, he had taken up athletics and ran for his local club.

 

“After the three years I may apply to study in the US. But I’m not going to look at their programs until the summer.” 

 

Pansy reaches over and grabbed his hand. “I’m proud of you, you’re the happiest I’ve ever seen you.”

 

“I am happy. There’s a whole world of opportunities. All these opportunities that don’t need magic. I feel stupid for thinking we were superior to them for so long.”

 

“You aren’t stupid Draco. We were brought up on certain ideas. They were embedded into us, and now they aren’t. You moved into a world unknown to you and were willing to learn.” 

 

“You could have come with me.”

 

Pansy sighed, “Maybe, but I’m here now.” She then have a small smile, “besides, I have you to teach me.”

 

Draco chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

 

“How is your mother taking to her new life?”

 

“She already has her own group of ladies. One of them owns an antiques shop and generously employed mother. I think she loves being busy - I know she wishes I finished my Hogwarts education though.”

 

“What about you, have your own group yet?”

 

“I do, maybe you could meet them during the holidays? You can’t spend Christmas alone.”

 

Mr Parkinson had been killed alongside Lucius Malfoy during the battle whilst Mrs Parkinson was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After the ministry ransacked their manor, Pansy was left with her inheritance money and a more or less empty house and hasn’t spoken to her mother since her arrest.

 

Pansy ran her thumb along her glass, thinking about the summer she spent alone, sitting in her room day in day out unless she was visiting Draco. The only other soul in the manor was Pansy’s house elf - her former nanny. Unlike the others, who had left as soon as they were given clothes, Bip refused to leave her mistress. “I don’t know where I’ll be for Christmas, I’ll get back to you.” She smiled softly at him, gaining the same.

 

“How is it being back at Hogwarts?” Draco asked.

 

Pansy tried to keep the grimince off her face. “No one likes that the slytherins were allowed back, especially myself. Daphne and Theo still haven’t said a word to me.”

 

“No one has given you any trouble have they?”

 

“Well…”

 

“What haven’t you been mentioning in your letters Pansy?” he asked seriously.

 

Pansy sighed defeatedly, “just a few jinxes and hexes. Nothing to kill me anyway.”

 

“But enough to hurt you?”

 

“Draco, you have to promise you won’t go to Hogwarts on a rampage.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Say you promise.”

 

“Alright, alright I promise.”

 

“One caused my shoulder and elbow to break.”

 

Draco gripped the table, “this is disgusting, they should be protecting you.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The people in so called authority, and what of the Slytherins! We were taught never to turn our backs on each other in public.”

 

“Well this isn’t our first years at Hogwarts Draco, where we were the ones who cast foul words and jinxes, this is now. The other snakes avoid me like the plague. The eighth year’s ignore me as much as they can.” She paused, when he looked away with a guilty face. “Granger accompanied me to the hospital wing the night it happened.”

 

“Hermione Granger?”

 

Pansy silently nodded. 

 

Draco tapped the table, eyebrows drawn. “Did she see the incident?”

 

“No, she didn’t ask many questions, just how I broke it.”

 

“And did she believe you when you obviously lied?”

 

“I don’t think so. Have you hear from Blaise yet?” Blaise and his mother left the country soon after the death eater trails. 

 

Draco didn’t like that she had changed the subject but nodded anyway, “he has an apprenticeship under a jewellers.”

 

“Well now his obsession in earrings will be of use.”

 

They quietly drank the rest of their butterbeer. The Three Broomsticks was beginning to get busy so they decided to take a walk to the shrieking shack. 

 

“So, was that the only time Granger, or anyone else, has helped you?” Draco asked, trudging through the snow. 

 

“It’s the only time she’s spoken to me since term started.” Pansy went on to explain the entire event. “I got blasted down a corridor and fell on my arm. Granger found me hiding in the shadows and walked me to the hospital wing, and stayed until I could leave. I didn’t particularly want to go to the great hall for dinner and Granger walked us to the kitchens.l before walking me to my room. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to see her the next morning to evaluate the injury, Granger accompanied me to that too. She never even asked if I wanted her to help, she told me to follow her that evening, and stated she would be outside my door to walk me in the morning.”

 

“Sounds like she forced her company on you.”

 

“I think she just wanted to be helpful. She called me a friend when she spoke to Dipper.”

 

“Who is Dipper?”

 

“A Hogwarts kitchen elf. Granger took me to the kitchen the night of the incident. I didn’t want to go to the feast.”

 

“What’s she like now, still bossy miss Gryffindor know-it-all?”

 

“She’s...different.”

 

They stopped behind the fence of the shack and sat on a rock once Draco put a heating charm on it. Pansy breathed in deeply, the cold fresh air filling her lungs, and slowly exhaled. They sat in silence for a while, staring out into the distance.

 

Pansy finally broke the silence. “She sticks to the shadows, not like me where I try to stay hidden. She doesn’t hang out with anyone, not even female Weasley. She rarely talks to those around her but she has taken to tutoring the first years, even the slytherin first year. The only time she speaks in class is when the professors make her answer a question. She looks different too, more,” she struggled for a word, “masculine. The war changed many, even those those who act like it didn’t.” 

 

“I only keep up to date on the wizarding world by the Daily Prophet. I know that Potter is in auror training and marrying female Weasley once she finishes school, and other Weasley is on the bench for the Chudley Cannons. But all I know of Granger is her returning to Hogwarts and refusal to give out interviews. She hates that Skeeter.”

 

“We all do. That newspaper about Granger in fourth year was harsh.”

 

“Not one of our finest moments. I wonder if the golden trio are still in contact.”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

There was a pause before Draco nudged Pansy’s shoulder. “So, masculine?” He smirked slightly, receiving a low laugh from Pansy.

 

“She wears the men’s uniform, and it fits her.”

 

“What about that hair of hers?”

 

“It’s shorter, it stops at her shoulders, and it’s more curly than bushy - she keeps it in a low ponytail. I wonder if it feels as soft as it looks” she pondered aloud. Glancing at Draco’s wiggling eyebrows she then rolled her eyes, “stop that, I’m just curious! Either she’s done something to get right of the nest she had before, or it’s changed as she’s grown up.” 

 

“Never pegged you to have the hots for Granger.”

 

“I don’t - I’m not...she’s a woman! I -” she faulted at Draco’s stare.

 

Draco nudged her knee with his. “I already know. And it’s okay, I love you just the same.”

 

“But I can’t find women attractive, we were taught it to be an abomination.”

 

“We were also taught that muggleborns stole magic. Same sexed partners are widely accepted in the wizarding world. Plus, if you don’t want Granger, I could always be your wingman to find someone else.”

 

They both laughed and Pansy laid her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that until the heating charm wore off and walked back up to the village. Just as they get to the centre. There was shouting and then a loud bang. Draco quickly got out his wand and pushed Pansy behind a wall. They peaked over to where the bang was to see a number of photographers and a woman getting up off the floor - Rita Skeeter. Father ahead of them was the retreating back of the mistakable Hermione Granger. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 8/12/18

_ We have had a number of interviews from The-Boy-Who-Lived and Ronald Weasley about their adventure last year in the attempt to defeat Lord Voldemort, formally known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and save our world. We know the ins and outs of their current lives - Harry Potter is continuing to work diligently in his auror training and Ronald Weasley is keeping up his training in hopes of making the first team next weekend. But where is the final member of this Golden Trio? Hermione Granger, considered as the brightest witch of her age has still not given the public what they rightly deserve, the quest of Lord Voldemort’s downfall in her eyes. Numerous attempts had been made before The Golden Girl had returned to Hogwarts to finish her education. Yesterday during a Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekend, I approached her with a few questions in mind. But before I could get finish my first question I was blasted off my feet in an unprovoked attack. The cause of this was by one Hermione Granger. Is our beloved Golden Girl still living in the war? Has she attacks others who have approached? Is she a potential risk to herself and students? That is what I will find out. _

 

_ In other news... _

 

Pansy looked up from the newspaper in disbelief. Hermione Granger a risk? Nonsense. She screwed up Skeeters trash and bumped it far from her seat at the slytherin table. In all honesty she couldn’t stand the woman. Looking around the hall in hopes of spotting Granger, she frowned when time ticked by during breakfast. Finishing off her toast, Pansy grabbed her bag and stood up for her first lesson, History. 

 

History was one of few subjects at Hogwarts that tried her best in because she actually enjoyed the subject. She spent most of the summer in what was left of the parkinson library and reread all the books. When she had first read them in years before, she still had the prejudice mindset. Rereading them whilst keeping an open mind allowed her to see different perspectives. During Professor Binns had left during the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall found it was high time they had a Professor who spoke about something over than goblin and giant wars, and who was also  _ alive. _

 

Professor Riggin was a tall middle-aged woman with bright blonde hair, between that of Luna Lovegood’s hair and Mrs Malfoy’s colour. 

 

When class ended, Pansy’s name was called as she stood up to leave. 

 

“Miss Parkinson, can I speak to you for a moment.”

 

Pansy slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to Professor Riggins desk. The classroom door closed behind the last student to leave before Professor Riggins spoke.

 

“I have to admit, I look to reading your essay assignments. You are one of few who give me hope that there are people who do enjoy this subject. Do you enjoy this subject Miss Parkinson?”

 

Pansy nodded.”

 

“Do you enjoy any other subject at Hogwarts?”

 

“I guess potions, I’m not very good at the others.”

 

“What subjects do you currently have the most trouble in?”

 

“Astronomy I guess, and Transfiguration.”

 

“Would you like me to tutor you in those?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course, if you are willing.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to make you busier than you must be now.”

 

“Nonsense, I love to teach.”

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

“Because you are a student just like everyone else in this castle, and deserve the education this institution says it gives.” She fixed Pansy with a hard but warm stare and Pansy swallowed and nodded.

 

“Thank you, it is very kind of you.”

 

“Thank me when you get Es at the end of the year,” Professor Riggins winked, “here is a pass for your next class, wouldn’t want you to lose points now.” She handed the pass to Pansy. “I will owl you the added blocks in your timetable.”

 

“Have a good day.” Pansy uttered, giving a hesitant smile before leaving the classroom.

 

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly. That late afternoon, Pansy headed to the library. She found a table at the back and set her stuff out to start her transfiguration essay. A while later, slouching over a book rereading the same passage for the fourth time, a body stopped in front of the table. She looked up to see the small Hufflepuff boy from the corridor and the hospital wing fidgeting with the strap of his bag. She sat up and tilted her head, “Can I help you?”

 

“C-can I sit with you? There are no spare seats.”

 

“Sure,” she watched him loosen his strap and sit down opposite her. “What do you need to work on?”

 

“Professor Flitwick gave us an essay on the unlocking charm.” He took out his books and parchment. “My name is Connor.”

 

“Pansy.”

 

They sat in silence, both focused on their own parchment. When Pansy closed her book, she glanced at her watch and sighed. Dinner had just ended. She then looked at the boy in front of her who looked like he was stuck. “We’ve missed dinner. Are you hungry?”

 

Connor looked up from his parchment and shrugged with one shoulder. “Where will you get food?”

 

Pansy smiled, “come on.” She packed up her books and parchment into her bag, Conner quickly did the same. There was only a few students in, those who had arrived coming from the Great Hall. Pansy made sure Conner was beside her before walking out of the library and through the castle. They stopped outside of the portrait and Pansy led him down the stairs.

 

“Woah,” Connor looked at the elves in awe. “Where are we?”

 

“Hogwarts kitchens.”

 

“How come we aren’t told where this is?”

 

“I’m not sure. I was shown this place by...” Pansy paused before continuing, “by someone.”

 

A pop in front of them appeared an elf. “Hello miss Pansy! Miss Hermione informed us that you may come down here sometimes. What is your name sir?”    
  


Connor stood slightly behind Pansy when the female elf spoke but answered, “My name is Connor.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mr Connor sir, I am called Dipper. Come come, I will bring you food.”

Dipper ushered them to the corner where Pansy had sat with Granger and dashed off. 

 

Pansy sat down and grinned at connor, who was still inspecting the kitchen. “Quite interesting isn’t it.” 

 

“This place is huge! Do they cook everything for us?”

 

“They do.” Dipper came back with food and drink. “Thank you Dipper.”

 

The elf bowed and disappeared.

 

“How are you finding Hogwarts?”

 

“It’s great, but sometimes it’s all too much.”

 

“How do you mean?”   
  


“Well, I only learnt that I was a wizard in the summer and it’s hard to keep up with everyone else. I was a slow learner in muggle school, at Hogwarts everything feels harder.”

 

“That’s understandable, you weren’t born in this world. Do you study with anyone to ask for help?”

 

“I have Mason, he’s a puff like me. He doesn’t study much though, he is friends with a lot of other first years in other houses.”

 

“What about you, do you have any friends outside of Hufflepuff?”

 

“No,” Connor shrugged, “but it’s alright, I’m more of an introvert anyway. Plus, it gives me more time to try and understand this world.”

 

Pansy was silent for a while as they both ate. “I heard Granger does study sessions with the first and second years. Maybe you can ask her for help.”

 

Connor started to blush and mumbled under his breath.

 

“Come again?”

 

“She scares me.”

 

Pansy swallowed her laughter. “Why does she scare you?”

 

“Everyone talks about her, like she’s a god. It’s makes her look very intimidating.”

 

“If you’d like, I can ask her if you can join. If not, I can help. Though I’m not as clever as her.”

 

“No one is as clever as Hermione Granger.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Pansy watched Connor down the last of his juice. “It’s getting late. Let’s get you back to the puffs common room. Dipper.” she called. Dipper appeared in front of the table.

 

“Yes miss?”

 

“The food was lovely, thank you. We will be off now.”

 

“Of course miss, it’s no problem at all. Come back whenever you like! We elves don’t mind, any friend of miss Hermione’s is a friend of ours.”

 

Pansy felt a pang of warmth in her heart at being called Grangers friend, though she wouldn’t call them that, Granger hadn’t spoken to her in two weeks. However, she left the comment be and headed towards the entrance. 

 

“Bye, thank you for the food! It was nice to meet you.” Connor waved at an etastic looking Dipper, with others behind her also waving, as he followed Pansy. 

 

They watched through the castle towards the dungeon. Torch fires littered to corridors bringing a slight warmth into the winter evening. 

 

“Christmas is next week, are you staying in the castle or going home?”

 

“I’m going home. I miss my mum and sister.”

 

“How old is your sister?”

 

“She will be three in January.”

 

“I’m an only child.”

 

“Was your childhood lonely?”

 

“You could say that. I’m a pureblood, so growing up I only associated with children of the same status. Even then, they weren’t really your friends. Maybe one or two. I was a pretty stuck up brat. But we had to stick together because of our blood, and then because of our house.”

 

“Do you still talk to them?”

 

“Merlin no, only my best friend. How much do you know about the war?”

 

Connor shrugged, “Not that much. Only the basics - Harry Potter defeated Voldemort with the help of his best friends and the bad guys were from slytherin.”

 

“I’ll tell you what it was like sometime. It wasn’t easy for us kids, no matter the family you were from.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They slowed to a halt outside the Hufflepuff Common Room. “Thank you for today, you didn’t have to show me to the kitchens.” Connor looked up at his shoes shyly.

 

“I couldn’t have let you starve could l. Thank you for lying to those Gryffindors.” 

 

Connors eyes widened. “You saw that?”

 

“I did. It was a risky thing you did there, but I appreciate it.”

 

“I don’t like violence. It doesn’t matter what you did, you don’t deserve to be hurt.”

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Pansy smiled, not letting him see the turmoil inside as memories flashed through her mind. “I’ll see you around okay?”

 

“Okay, Goodnight Pansy.”

 

“Goodnight,” Pansy uttered as Connor disappeared through the entrance. She tilted slightly and sighed. After a minute or so, Pansy walked up to her own common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new chapter uploaded 8/12/18, everything after chapter 4 was pushed up one place.

A blown up third year charms class meant that the lesson was cancelled for every other year group. As it was Pansy’s last period of the day, she spent it in her room indulging in a closely guarded hobby, drawing. The last few weeks have been a surprise to Pansy that she had no time to be on her own as much as before, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. However, it felt nice to relax by the window, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, charcoal in hand, and a book of parchment against her knees.

 

A knock on the door took her attention away from smudging some tone on a jawline.

 

Pansy headed to the door and opened it up. “What do you want?”

 

An uncomfortable looking Theo stood over the shoulder of an unreadable-faced Daphne. “Can we talk?” She asked.

 

“Not here.” Pansy disliked people in her personal space, sharing a dorm with four other girls for seven years had been a nightmare in itself. “After dinner, I’ll meet you on the seventh floor?.”

 

Theo began to shuffle back as Daphne nodded, “see you then.”

 

Pansy closed the door behind them and huffed in frustration. What could they possibly want to suddenly talk about. Tears started brimming in her eyes and she rubbed her face. She wasn’t going to cry over them, they left her alone against everyone in this stupid castle.

 

Going back to the window, she started to pack away her supplies, lining it all on top of her dresser. She then looked up at her reflection and sighed, feeling dull and void, she tucked her shirt back in and walked over to the window to put her shoes on. She then grabbed her robes off the hook and put them on before heading out of her room.

 

The common room had students dotted in each corner. Daphne and Theo were sat away from the fire, which was occupied by Finnigan and Thomas playing chess and Granger in an armchair reading a book. Pansy watched Granger from her place atop of the stairs, her eyes trailing across Granger’s form to her hands, one grasped under the book and the other draped along the arm of the chair, fingers gracefully pointing to the floor. Sitting there with a leg folded over the other, she looked as though she could command a thousand men to bow before her. Pansy wondered how she never saw it before, or rather why she never saw Granger sitting like that before.

 

“You’re in the way.”

 

Pansy inhaled sharply as she looked behind her. Lavender Brown, survivor of Fenrir Greyback stood a few feet away. It had taken Pansy a week before her eyes stopped wondering to the scars embedded on her face, the long gaping wounds along her cheek and jaw down her neck. Others were less considerate to the wounds of war and Pansy had seen some step away from Brown once they caught sight of her.

 

“Sorry,” Pansy murmured, stepping to the side to let Brown through. Brown tilted her head towards her before walking past. Pansy watched her and saw Granger look up and nod to Brown before the former Gryffindor gossip girl walk through the portrait. Pansy gasped slightly when Granger’s eyes turned to her, closing her book and standing up, brushing her robes from any creases. Pansy bit the inside of her cheek and walked down the steps, past Granger and out onto the corridor. She heard the portrait close behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Granger standing there.

 

“I thought we could walk together.”

 

Pansy said nothing as Granger began to walk off and followed her.

 

“How has your evening without charms?”

 

“Quiet, yours?”

 

“Enjoying a good book, the common room is much quieter than Gryffindor’s.”

 

“I’m sure it is. Gryffindors are very much a rowdy bunch.”

 

“I dare say Slytherin common room wasn’t loud?”

 

“Oh it was loud, but not where we had to shout over each other to be heard.”

 

“I see the feud between you and Skeeter is still going strong.”

 

Granger grunted, “She is vile piece of work. I can’t see how she has kept her job.”

 

“What did she want in Hogsmeade?”

 

“She was asking questions I’d rather not see printed all over the front page. She still has a continued obsession with my love life, wanted to know if I’m still breaking any poor souls heart.”

 

Pansy winced, remembering her own mention in Skeeter's article in fourth year. “She does like to spin peoples words around.”

 

Granger chuckled, “You’ll be pleased to know that I have not, nor will I ever make and give out love potions.”

 

“Good to know,” Pansy said awkwardly. “Weasley was dosed in sixth year wasn’t he?”

 

“Ah yes, Romilda Vane and the chocolates. Ronald never learnt to keep his hands to himself so it was his own fault. Though I never wanted him to be poisoned.” Pansy watched Granger frown at a memory.

 

“I always thought he ate like a pig.”

 

“I often sit in the Great Hall and feel pleased to not have to watch his table manners, they are awful.”

 

The grand staircase was slowly filling with students as they walked down to the Great Hall. Some second years ran past them, giggling as they caught as with some friends, with a prefect shouting “no running!” over the noise of students and portraits. As they neared the great hall doors, Pansy gasped when she felt a warm hand in hers and tingling hot breath against her air. The hand gently squeezed hers, but before she say anything, the hand and breath had gone and Granger had already entered the hall. Pansy stared for a moment whilst others around her walked through the same doors. She then sighed and followed suit, still feeling the warmth against her skin.  

 

After dinner, Pansy slowly made her way to the seventh floor. She knew Daphne and Theo were already waiting for her but she had no intention of hurrying to meet them. She found them sitting beside a torch fire, their muttering of conversation stopped when they spotted her.

 

She stopped a couple metres away from them. “So, want is it you want?”

 

The two in front of her glanced at each other for a moment before daphne spoke up, “we haven’t acted like slytherins, proper slytherins, since our return at Hogwarts.”

 

Pansy snorted, “and what would proper slytherins be?”

 

Daphne stared at her, “slytherins that stick together, that have each others backs. We didn’t have your back.”

 

“To right you didn’t. I didn’t think we were best buds but I thought we were close enough to not ditch each other. You both left me. You still had each other whilst I had no one to turn to, to talk to. I’ve been utterly alone to fend off everyone to hates me and my family. I thought being a slytherin meant something, but the only person who remotely cares about me was too ashamed to return.”

 

Theo stood up suddenly. “This summer was hard Pansy. With the Ministry watching us and everything changing, I didn’t want to get involved.”

 

“Involved in what Theo? Our parents were both death eaters, you think I wanted to be involved in any of this? I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

Daphne stood up too, “I know and I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? Your parents were neutral, so what is your excuse?” she glared at Daphne, who had tears slowly falling down her face. “Sorry doesn’t cut having to work alone with group projects, sitting alone at meals, walking in the halls hoping no one will attack me, hiding in the shadows like a coward - where were you every time I was injured by another student? Huddling by each other hoping no one would turn to you whilst I was too afraid to go to a teacher that doesn’t give a crap about me.” Her chest heaved as she stared at them, “I don’t care what the other slytherins do, but _your_ betrayal hurt.” She turned around leaving Theo huffing and Daphne to fall back onto the stone bench, her face in her hands.

 

The walk back to the common room was quiet until the sound of shuffling on her left brought her hand instantly to her wand and barely dodging a stunning hex. Four students in red trimmed robes stepped out of the shadows with their wands in front of them.

 

“Protego!”

 

Another string of light bounced off her shield.

 

“Everte Statum!”

 

Pansy went flying down the corridor and hurried to her feet, wand still in hand. “Fumos.”

 

Dark grey smoke filled the corridor and Pansy started running away with the boys shouts behind her. When she finally stopped, she pressed herself against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She stayed in that position for several minutes, straining to hear any footsteps. Sighing when she heard nothing, she slumped over and walked in the direction of her common room - she had ended up somewhere near the astronomy tower.

 

As she turned the corner, she stopped abruptly and stared ahead. Professor Sinistra, head of slytherin and Professor if Astronomy stood looked back at her.

 

“What are you doing out so late Miss Parkinson?”

 

“Fancied a walk.”

 

“It is rather clear out tonight isn’t it.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“That being said, you better head off to bed. Eighth year or not, you have classes tomorrow.”

 

Pansy looked at the ground, then at Sinistra, before walking towards her. “good night Professor,” she said as she past her.”

 

“Good night Miss Parkinson.”

 

Pansy glanced behind her at Sinistra before heading up the corridor and turning the corner. She then bolted when she heard, “Mr Filch.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 8/12/18

Pansy sat inside the owlery, tying a letter to a small barn owl. The owl, named Aretha, was a present from her father when she received her Hogwarts letter. Aretha had a deep brown coat with a beautiful black line along the length of her wings. 

 

The letter read Mr Draco Malfoy, informing him of her decision to accept his offer to spend Christmas with him and his mother. It took three more letters from Draco and a near on howler from Mrs Malfoy to agree. She wouldn’t complain though, it felt nice to be wanted for company. It also made her slightly look forward for the Christmas holiday and the nervous excitement of venturing into the muggle world, seeing what Draco second chance of life was like. 

 

Aretha gave a hoot as Pansy stroked her head before flying out into the early morning sun. Pansy slowly walked towards the door only to see it blocked by Granger, leaning against the frame just like when she appeared before taking her to the hospital wing. She froze, “How long have you been standing there?” 

 

Granger gave a one shouldered shrug - her calm, confident demeanour making Pansy nearly pant. “Not long, I didn’t want to frighten you.”

 

“Oh.” If this was sixth year, Pansy would be spewing hateful words instead of just ‘oh’. But battle against light and dark had changed the wiring in her brain quite a bit. “I must get going, wouldn’t want to miss breakfast.” But she didn’t move. 

 

Granger pushed up off the frame and took five steps before the Gryffindor as in front of her. “I need to send off a letter, but I can walk you to breakfast.” 

 

Pansy found herself nodding, “of course.” 

 

Granger grinned and walked to the window ledge. A tall majestic silky looking grey owl flew down onto the ledge and nipped at her fingers in greeting before sticking out his leg. Pansy watched Granger tie the letter to the owl. “He’s beautiful.” She softly spoke aloud.

 

“His name is Zeus. I brought him this summer, after my former familiar passed.” She began to stroke the back of his head. “You can stroke him if you’d like.”

 

Pansy draw her hand out, waiting. Zeus’ eyes stared through her. Just like her owner. Zeus then gently nipped her fingers before leaning back up to let her stroke his neck. “what happened to your former familiar?”

 

“Natural causes, he was very old when we met. But we were very close. Was that owl your familiar?”

 

“Her name is Aretha, she was a gift from my parents when I started Hogwarts. . She was my only friend in the manor, other than Tust, my house elf.” She glanced up at Granger. “The manor elves were freed after the ministry ended their search - the creatures were as rude the people who had lived there, but Tust refused - she raised me.” 

 

“Those who love us enough will stay beside us.”

 

“Yeah,” Pansy whispered. “I remember her lessons. Lessons that were once blurred by the teaching from my parents.” 

 

They both took their hands away from Zeus and he flew off, away from Hogwarts. 

 

Granger gestured to the exit, “shall we.”

 

Pansy walked out first and they headed towards the school. Both had their hands hands in their robes.

 

“Terms ends in two days. What are your plans for Christmas?” Granger asked.

 

“I’ve agreed to spend the holiday with Draco and Mrs Malfoy.”

 

“How are they?”

 

“Draco is loving the muggle world. I think Mrs Malfoy is much happier as well.” 

 

“What do they do?”

 

“Draco is in college, I think that’s what he called it,” at Grangers nod Pansy continued, “Mrs Malfoy works with a muggle friend in an antiques shop.” 

 

“Must be a big change for them being away from magic.”

 

Pansy shrugged, “It’s a different way of life, but they seem to be doing fine without it for most things. What will you be doing?” 

 

“I’ll be spending it with some family.”

 

“Will you see Potter and the Weasleys at all?”

 

Grangers face grew rigid for a few seconds before becoming neutral. “Not the Weasley’s no, Harry I might.”

 

“Oh.” They walked through the bridge; the wind breezing through. “Why not?”

 

“I had a falling out with Ronald and his mother.” Granger stared ahead of them. “I found it easier to stop contact with the entire family to save argument. Harry is conflicted between the family who took him in and one of his best friends. We send letters to one another from time to time.” 

 

“Must have been a pretty intense fall out then.”

 

“It was a ridiculous one. They believe I have changed.”

 

Pansy commented. “And they are upset about this?”

 

Granger snorted, “they believe everything should be back to normal, whatever normal is. I wouldn’t class my years in this world as normal.”

 

“I’m sure you have many stories in your life.”

 

“Maybe you’ll hear about them one day.” Granger looked at her and Pansy found herself believing her.

 

“I’m sure I will,” Pansy replies. After a moment she continued, “how are your tutoring sessions coming along?”

 

Granger smiled briefly, “the students are doing well with their assignments and in class so I must be doing something right.”

 

Chuckling, Pansy nudged her arm, taking a side note on the height difference and wondering whether Granger had always been nearly a foot taller than her. “Hermione Granger could never be so wrong in her teachings. McGonagall will probably fling a teaching position under your nose.”

 

“What makes you think she already hadn’t.” Granger winked. 

 

“Is that what you want to do then after we graduate, teach?”

 

“I don’t know really. This castle means everything to me. What about you?”

 

“My future had already been chose for me: marry a prestigious pureblood and give birth to a number of heirs.” 

 

“And now?”

 

“I don’t know. Draco tried to get to me start muggle education with him but… I guess I was too scared to.” 

 

“You can start muggle classes whenever you want. It doesn’t matter what age you are. What’s your favourite subject at Hogwarts?”

 

“History I guess. I like reading.” Pansy then blushed, remembering all the times she called the Gryffindor a know-it-all bookworm because of her knowledge and love of books.

 

“What type of history?”

 

“Anything that isn’t on goblin wars.” They shared a laugh.

 

“You could get Draco to take you to a local library and read up on muggle history. That is if you’d think you would find something of interest.” 

 

“I’ll think about it,” Pansy promised. They entered the school and made their way through the drafty castle. “There’s a first year who would like to join your sessions next term. I said I’d ask if he could.”

 

“Of course. Why hasn’t he himself?”

 

Pansy smirked, “he finds you scary.”

 

“Have I done something to frighten him?” 

 

Pansy could see a slight frown starting to appear on Granger's face and quickly opened her mouth, “You’re too intimidating to walk up to, apparently you’re some sort of god to everyone.”

 

Granger gave a sort laugh. “I’m no god.”

 

“You’re a role model.”

 

“You think so?” Granger quirked her lip.

 

Pansy hummed. Students slowly starts appearing around them, all heading to the Great Hall until a group of mixed sixth years stopped in front of Pansy and Granger. 

 

“So it’s true. The death eater thinks she can walk amongst her betters.”

 

Pansy had grown stiff, back didn’t say anything.

 

“And what is that supposed to mean Duggan?” Granger’s voice cut through the chatter around them and everyone stopped to watch.

 

Duggan sneered at Pansy and answered, “it means exactly what I said, walking around like she deserves to be back here after what she and her buddies did to us. She even thinks she’s allowed to walk near you.”

 

“Why isn’t she allowed to walk anywhere near me?” Granger draw tall, her voice growing deeper. Pansy just wanted to duck and hide inside her room.

 

“You are our hero. She is nothing but a little murderer, you defeated people like her.”

 

“It’s not very nice to sprout accusations out like that Duggan.” 

 

“Everyone knows it. She’s just like her parents and now she’s trying to butter up to you.”

 

“Go away Duggan. You don’t know anything.” Granger put her hand on the small of Pansy’s back and ushered her past the boy. Pansy however walked faster into the Great Hall and seat at the end of the Slytherin table. She made herself some cereal and kept her head down as she ate. 

 

The murmurs of her and Granger walking to breakfast together ended by the afternoon after someone set off a dungbomb under Professor Sinistras desk. The two third year Hufflepuffs were given two months detention. During lunch, Pansy received an owl from Professor Riggins summoning her to her office in the evening. After dinner she headed down to see the Professor. She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard ‘enter’.

 

Professor Riggins was sat with glasses on, and a quill in hand scratching on some parchment. “Sit down and get your things out.”

 

Pansy sat at one of the front desks got out her supplies.

 

After a few minutes, Professor Riggins put down her quill. “Sorry about that, I was finishing up some adjustments for my second years.” She stood up, grabbing some parchment and walked around her desk and perched on the desk beside Pansy’s. “Right, I thought today we would only be an hour as to get acquainted with your timetable and what I’ll be teaching you for the rest of the academic year okay?” She waited for Pansy to nod, handed her a piece of parchment and continued. “This is what your schedule will look like after Christmas. As you can see, all your extra lessons for me say History of Magic. However, the blocks on Wednesday will be our transfiguration session and Friday astronomy - didn’t want to offend anyone as I am helping you in their subject. Now I know this means Monday, Wednesday and Friday are your longest days of the week but it is so I could keep your weekends free. Are you fine with that?”

 

Pansy nodded again.

 

“I’ve made a list of the types of books we will be going through for my subject.” Professor Riggins handed Pansy a piece of parchment. “Most you will find in the library, and I have others in my personal library I will give to you. Marked at the end are suggested reads I thought you were benefit from.” Professor Riggins held up another piece of parchment from her pile, “I also wrote down the curriculum for transfiguration and astronomy, all years, and in the first sessions we will begin with the basics to see what level you are at.”

 

Pansy spoke for the first time since leaving the Great Hall, “all years Professor?”

 

“Yes, we will start with what you learnt in first year up until now.” Professor Riggins drummed her fingers on the desk whilst Pansy flustered looking down at the parchment in front of her. “This isn’t about labeling your magical core Miss Parkinson, it’s to see what you know and can do, and improve on those you struggle with. This doesn’t mean you can start slacking off on your other subjects though. I want to see you at the end of the year with all your NEWTs.”

 

Later that evening, Pansy had reached the eighth year common room when Connor nearly ran into her. “Did you ask her? What did she say? Can I join?” 

 

“You can join - oof.” Pansy looked down at the light chestnut hair as Connor gripped the back of her robes.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

Pansy stuttered with her arms before gently holding the back of his head and patted his back. “You’re welcome. I gather this is the reason why you’re still out so close to curfew?”

 

He pulled after after a moment with a large grin. “Of course. Are you going home for Christmas?”

 

“I’m spending it with a friend and his mother”

 

“Your best friend?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Cool! Will I see you on the train?” 

 

“I’m sure you will.” 

 

Connor glanced at his shoes and then to her. “Can I wrote to you? I only have access to muggle post.”

 

“Of course you can. My friend lives in the muggle world so I can use his address. Why don’t you give me yours on the train and I’ll send you a letter once I get to the house with the address.”

 

“Okay,” Connor grinned again, “see you later.” He hugged her again, this time Pansy was ready and he ran off. “Bye!” He shouted behind him.

 

“Bye!” Pansy Shouted back. Chuckling, she said the password and walked past the open portrait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 8/12/18

Pansy managed to get her trunk and Aretha’s cage on the Hogwarts Express and find an empty compartment before the rush of the rest of the school barreled along the platform with their luggage and familiars. She dumped her trunk inside and put Aretha on a seat before spelling her snow soaked cloak. She then slumped down next to Aretha and stroked her wings as students walked back and forth outside the door until the train was out of the station. 

She had taken to staring out of the window watching the highlands pass by until the door slid open. She tensed and looked at the reflection; Connor and a boy slightly taller stood in the doorway. 

“Hi Pansy!” 

She turned around and gave the boy a short smile, keeping her eyes on him whilst noticing the awkward stature of the boy next to him. “Hello Connor, do you need a seat?”

“If that’s alright,” he answered with a broad grin.

“Of course it is.”

Connor sat opposite her with the boy sitting close to the door. “This is Mason.” He gestured to the boy, “Mason, this is Pansy. She got Hermione Granger to let me join the tutoring sessions next term.”

Pansy gave the boy a nod. “Nice to meet you Mason.”

“Uh, you too. That was nice of you, I tried getting him to walk up to her and ask but he just wouldn’t.”

Pansy clasped her hands together, “I was just helping out a friend. Education is important, if you are able to receive guidance outside the classroom then you should take it.”

Connor put up to sit next to Aretha, interrupting Mason from sizing Pansy up. “Who is this?”

“That is Aretha, my familiar.”

“She’s pretty. Will you use her to send letters to me? Oh, here’s my address.” Connor took out a piece of paper from his trousers and handed it to Pansy. 

Pansy took the paper and placed it inside her robes. “She will. You’ll most likely see her in a few days.”

“What do I feed her?” 

“She loves bacon, crispy bacon. She will stay with you until you need to send a letter back.”

Connor nodded with a serious look on his face. “I’ll make sure mum makes extra.”

Pansy turned to Mason and inwardly chuckled at his discomfort whilst Connor stroked Areathas head. “Are you looking forward to being home Mason?”

Mason jumped slightly, “I guess so. All the family are going to my nanna’s in Wales for Christmas. I don’t really like some of my cousins though so most of the time will be spent ignoring them.” 

“Why don’t you like them?” 

Mason shrugged, “the twins always call me weird, they are pretty snobbish because their dad owns a car company. My dad’s muggleborn so he is taking my mum and i to see the wizarding sights too.”

 

“I’m sorry about your cousins.”

Mason shrugged, “Eh, I have magic and they don’t. I’m lucky enough to experience a whole new world.” 

Exactly,” Connor agreed, “we get to learn about things that muggles believe don’t exist. The fact that merlin was real or even magic, magic is real. When I was younger I always wanted to be a Jedi.”

Pansy frowned at that confused, “Jedi?”

Connor gasped dramatically and Mason sighed, shaking his head. “It’s the one of the things I miss whilst being at Hogwarts, having a Television. The Jedi are protectors and guardians of peace and the universe. They have a certain ability which allows them to harness the Force. The Force essentially binds the universe together. They also have wield a Lightsaber which is a blade made up of pure energy powered by a kyber crystal, the crystal is the heart of the lightsaber. The Jedi were created in Star Wars, a Film franchise. Do you know what a film is?” when Pansy shook her head he continued, “A film is a lot of still images, they are called frames, to create moving images. Kind of like wizard pictures. People who are actors are filmed with a camera and then that is stored onto a disk or tape.”

 

“Does that mean these Jedi are not real?”

“Basically yeah. Another word for a film is a movie. The movie can be about anything, they are mostly made up stories for entertainment.”

Connor added, “There are also different genres; horror, comedy, romance, action, sci-fi, historical,documental, thriller, adventure, crime. That’s only some of the genres that exist. Although,” he paused, “if the magical world is real then who knows, the jedi could be a real thing.” He then shrugged. “They say they are making a sequel trilogy, the first film comes out next year.” 

Mason pumped his fist up, “I’m going to get my dad to go with me. Maybe you could come with us, I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind.”

Connor laughed, “It depends on when the film comes out. We may be at Hogwarts.”

“Dammit!” Mason pouted, “What about you Pansy, would you like to come with us if the release date is during the summer? We won’t know the date until we get home anyway.”

“Thank you for the invitation, though I do believe I’ll need to see the originals first?” Pansy glanced at both of the boys.

“It would be beneficial for you because then you’ll have an understanding of the story and culture,” Mason explained with Connor agreeing.

The three students spoke throughout the rest of the journey back to London. When the trolley lady stopped at their compartment, Pansy brought sweets for all of them. Once the train slowly pulled into Kings Cross, the corridors were packed full of students waiting at the doors. Pansy advised the boys to wait inside the compartment until the crowd had lessened before they too exited the train. They gathered their trunks and Mason disappeared once he spotted his father. 

“Connor, where will your mother be?” Pansy asked as she secured Aretha’s cage onto a trolley.

She will be waiting outside the station unless she is late. Then I’ll stay at the car park until she arrives.” 

“I’ll walk with you, then you’ll have company if she isn’t there.” Pansy walked to the exit and briskly walked through the wall followed by Connor. Standing beside another wall was her blonde haired friend looking down at some sort of rectangle device. she called out his name and he looked up, grinned and pocketed the device, and waiting as she walked over to him. 

They hugged each other tight, Pansy breathed in Draco’s aftershave, Draco murmured in her ear, “it’s good to see you.” once they had let go of each other, he looked over her shoulder at Connor who was shuffling on his feet behind his trolley. “Who’s your friend? Hi, I’m Draco.” He held out his hand.

Connor slowly took the offered hand and shook it. “Connor.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” He grinned at Connor.

Pansy explained, “We are walking with Connor to meet his mother.”

Draco glanced between the two, “whereabouts?” 

Connor answered, “the car park.”

“Great, I brought my car is I’m over there too. What type of car will we be looking for?” 

Connor shrugged, “I don’t really know much about cars. It’s a grey SUV.” 

Draco took hold of Pansy’s trolley and they walked up platforms nine and ten. “I didn’t know anything about cars until I moved to this world. Well, I didn’t know about anything really. I got my licence a few days ago.” 

“Had you never visited?”

“Never.”

“Why not?”

Draco glanced beside him to Connor. “My family situation is similar to Pansy’s. Mine were at the forefront of what happened last year. Now that my father is gone my mother and are free and I can live life as I choose. Although the experiences I’ve had my whole life was partly the reason as to why I didn’t go back to Hogwarts. I tried to get Pansy to come with me but it seems my best friend has gotten a new one.” He nudged Pansy and winked at Connor.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I’m as surprised as you are in making a new friend. I was content with believing I’d be alone without my last year.”

“I like being your friend. I know mason doesn’t think badly of you either.”

“Well aren’t you adorable.” Pansy wrapped her arm around Connor’s shoulder. “I like being your friend too.” She kissed him on the cheek and giggled at the blush appearing on his face.

“Careful Pansy, wouldn’t want to scare him off already.” Draco laughed as they walked out of the station and towards the car park. In front of them was a grey SUV, and a young woman who looked to be in her mid twenties leaning against the door with a bundle of blankets with legs poking out in her arms. Pansy and Draco followed Connor as he raced over, sliding on the ice. 

“Mum!” He let go of his trolley, Pansy just about getting a hand on it before it could hit the front the car, and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.

The woman held his head with her hand. “Hello sweetie, how was the journey?”

“It was great, I’ll tell you more when we get home.” He let go of her waist and introduced everyone. “Mum, this is my friend from school Pansy and her friend Draco. Guys this is Frankie Green and my sister Dani.” He pointed at the bundle Frankie was setting down. Dani quickly hid behind her legs. 

Frankie shook hands with Pansy and Draco. “Nice to meet you. And thank you for walking with him, it’s still all overwhelming for me and with the little one I thought it best to be out of the way of the crowd.”

“It’s no problem, you have a very kind and thoughtful son. Connor gave me your address to be able to communicate over the holiday, I’ve never lived in your world so I was wondering if you’ll be okay with an owl flying back and forth. If not I’m sure I can figure out how to muggle post.” 

“An owl is perfectly fine. I need to be around magical use because it’s a part of Connor. I wasn’t able to buy him an owl because the tuition for the school.”

The wind picked up slightly and Draco asked, “would you like some help putting the trunk in the boot? I’m sure you would like to get home in the warm, especially Dani.” He wiggled his fingers at the little girl who was poking her face between Frankie’s legs. Dani gave a small wave before giggling. 

“Oh yes please, that would be lovely. Connor take your sisters hand please and get her into the car.” 

Draco followed Frankie round to the back of the car and lifted the trunk into the boot once it was open. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Pansy watched Dani giggle with her brother in the back of the car before asking Frankie, “Perhaps we will see you again to visit Connor?”

“Oh yes please! Mum can they come over some time?” Connor begged as Frankie walked over and strapped Dani into her carseat.

“They sure can. We will see about dates and then go from there?”

“Of course. Have a safe trip.”

“You as well.” Frankie closed the back door and got into the driver’s seat. Draco joined Pansy on the pavement and waved as Frankie backed out, Connor waving with Dani through the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited all currently uploaded chapters and put in a new chapter after chapter 4 so all the others have moved up one place. I may edit them again and if I do I will mention it. Chapter 8 is smaller than I'd like and I don't particularly like it so it also may be edited at some point. I'm currently half way through 9 and will hopefully have it up soon.

The first couple of days at the new Malfoy house Pansy had spent getting acquainted with electricity, a television, and devices that allow muggles to communicate with each other. Draco spent a lot of time on that thing in his hand, to which he called a phone after he spent two hours talking through it to someone. The house looked nothing like the manor, for one it wasn’t a manor, and two it had an array of colours. Despite the fact Draco and Narcissa wanted to downsize, the house was quite large  

 

“Come on, we need to go shopping.” Draco walked past the sofa as she said watching ‘MTV’. 

 

She glanced over at him and saw him picking up his car keys. “What do we need?” She picked up the TV remote and turned the TV off.

 

Narcissa Malfoy entered the living room already docked in her coat and hat pulling gloves onto her fingers. “I’d like to get most of the Christmas food before it gets busy. A friend from work says it’s better to do it now and only have bits and bobs to get closer to the day than to leave everything to last minute.” Pansy never thought she’d see the day where Narcissa Malfoy nee Black would say ‘bits and bobs’. 

 

Pansy got up off the sofa and walked into the hallway to grab to her coat, pulling it on as Draco opened the front door. The three headed out into the cold wet afternoon and climbed into the car, Pansy in the back behind Draco observing his actions as he back out of the driveway. This was only her third time travelling by car and it was still a baffling machine to her. When they had arrived to the house from the station, Narcissa immediately sent them back out to buy a shelving unit. Draco, bless his precious soul, answered every question Pansy asked about the car and its mechanics with a grin, as well as what a shelving unit was.

 

They stopped outside the local supermarket and once the car was locked Draco fetched a large trolley. The young adults then dutily followed Narcissa into the store and Pansy looked at anything around her, this being the first time ever stepping foot inside a place like this. They went down the frozen and fridge aisle first, the trolley was a half full by the time they made it to the herb aisle. Pansy followed Narcissa as she moved along the shelves with her list; Draco had long since past the trolley duty on to her to push buttons on his phone beside her. Sighing as Narcissa disappeared down another aisle, she nudged Draco and pushed down to the corner when she heard, 

 

“Abigail darling, how are you?”

 

Pansy’s eyes darted to Draco’s as he nearly dropped his phone and quickly went ahead of her to turn the corner. Pansy followed on behind him confused and stopped a distance away from the small group. Narcissa had pulled out of a hug and Draco went in to wrap his arms around the stranger.

 

“I’m good cissa, I see you had the same idea as us.” the stranger, Abigail, kept her arms around Draco’s waist but faced Narcissa. She had light brown hair in two braids and a choker around her neck. 

 

“Well it was your mother who gave us the idea. Is she near?”

 

“Yeah she was just getting some dessert.”

 

Draco introduced Abigail to Pansy. “Abby, this is my best friend Pansy. Pansy, this is Abby - we attend college together.”

 

Pansy shook Abby’s offered hand as she said, “it’s nice to finally meet you Pansy. Draco never stops talking about your adventures together.”

 

“Really? I wish I could say the same, but it’s nice to meet you too.” She raised an eyebrow to Draco at their closeness and he looked down sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah sorry, I haven’t really mentioned any of my friends here have I.”

 

“Don’t worry, we have both been very busy.” 

 

Suddenly Narcissa exclaimed, “oh look she’s here, hello Sarah.” She waved to the oncoming woman with a full trolley.”

 

“Narcissa, I see you’re shopping for the big day as well.”

 

“Of course, are you nearly done? If you’re free later why don’t you and your mother join us for lunch?”

 

Abby’s mother, “that would be lovely.” She looked over at Pansy and waved, “you must be Pansy, I’ve heard a lot.”

 

“It seems many have, Hello.”

 

“We best let you finish your shopping, when do you want us round?”

 

“12 will be fine. See you later dears.”

 

Abby and Sarah departed to pay for their shopping and Narcissa’s charges dustily followed her around until she deemed what they had was enough.

  
  


When they got home, Aretha was sat waiting for them outside the kitchen window. Pansy walked over to her and took the letter from her. “Thank you girl.” Aretha hooted and flew ahead of Pansy as she walked towards the steps. “I’m just going to send a letter.” She called out to the Malfoy’s. 

 

In the guestroom dubbed as hers, Pansy took off her coat and hung it on the back of the door before sitting at the desk and opening the letter.

 

**_Dear Pansy,_ **

 

**_I got your letter. It’s so cool getting my own owl post! I’m well, mum had a bit of a cold but she’s all better now. She wants to know if you’re free on Christmas Eve to visit, she will make lunch or an early dinner too. She even says to ask Mrs Malfoy if she would like to come. I got you a present yesterday, I didn’t know what you like but when I saw it I thought of you._ **

 

**_Have you seen Star Wars yet? I can’t wait to talk about it with you, even Mason wants to know. He thinks you are alright. He sent me a letter the muggle way, he says his cousins are a pain in the bum and is close to spiking their food with Weasley products! His dad took him to geldich village to see an old castle that was once owned by a werewolf! He also brought us souvenirs. He sent yours to me to give to you._ **

 

**_I’ve already finished most of my homework. Mum has been reading my potions book and finds it fascinating. She studied chemistry at university before having to drop out when she was pregnant with me. I told her all about how you’ve been helping me and even got Hermione Granger to tutor me in the new year, then I had to explain who she was. I couldn’t tell her everything because I only learnt of her at Hogwarts. Do you think someone is making a book about the war? It would be great to know what happened._ **

 

**_Hope to see you soon,_ **

 

**_Connor_ **

 

Pansy smiled at her young friends messy handwriting and went back downstairs. Draco was sitting on the floor by the tree with one of his college assignments and Narcissa was in the kitchen baking to the radio. “Draco, can you come into the kitchen so I can ask you and Cissa something.”

 

Draco looked up from his books and clambered off the floor, following Pansy into the kitchen. Pansy turned the volume on the radio down which got Narcissa to look over her shoulder at the two. “Do you want something dears?”

 

“Connor’s mum has asked whether we would all like to go to theirs on Christmas Eve. We aren’t doing anything that afternoon are we? Connor says Mrs Green will provide lunch or an early dinner.”

 

“An early dinner sounds quite nice, then we can have a light tea here before bed. I must bake them some cakes.” 

 

Draco’s lips quirked up as he glanced at Pansy. Ever since Narcissa made some new friends she was always making them treats. Cooking wasn’t a job for Pureblood wife, especially baking treats."

 

**_Connor,_ **

 

**_I’m glad to hear that your mum is feeling better, nothing is worse than being sick on the Christmas holiday. The Malfoy’s and I accept your invitation, and early dinner sounds lovely. I’m sure I will love the gift you got me, I went gift shopping shortly after arriving at the house - Muggle’s have so many shops to browse in!_ **

 

**_Draco and I will be taking part in a Star Wars ‘marathon’ tonight. A friend of his from college - a girl - and her mother are coming over for lunch, I have already met the girl and suspect that there is something going on between her and that blonde haired best friend of mine. The twins probably deserve it but we wouldn’t want Mason to get in trouble. I must get Mason something too, it is very thoughtful of him._ **

 

**_It is good to hear about your homework, I must admit that it have only done half of mine. It was always drilled into me to do well in education however, Draco has been teaching me a lot about things muggle that homework has taken the ‘back seat’. (Did I use those words correctly?) Draco is currently studying chemistry, he will be happy to have someone to talk to about it. There must be someone writing about the war, I can tell you all I know but it isn’t a thrilling tale._ **

 

**_Your friend,_ **

 

**_Pansy_ **

 

Abby and her mother arrived for lunch and Pansy spent the afternoon getting to know a part of Draco’s life in the muggle world. She had been given the run down of what mentioned Hogwarts was like by Draco beforehand, this was so that she didn’t say anything that would cause confusion. Abby was a nice person who seemed to take her education very seriously. She had previously gone to an all girls boarding school before her parents divorced, moving away with her mother, so they had something in common to talk about. She also found out the names of the other members of Draco’s small group of friends: Jack, Kacey and Ahmed - they all go to the same college. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a filler. I had a lot of ideas but their Christmas holiday gives such a small window that it might look compact? I don't know, I struggled writing this so the end does suck because I wanted to get it done and over with. I will come back and edit it when I have the time - my second year semester is packed.

 

**_Dear Pansy,_ **

 

**_Only one more night until we see each other, I’m so excited! Do you think Mrs Malfoy will like me? Mum took us shopping to buy clothes just for the occasion. I think I look very handsome in my new suit. How will you get here? I told mum Draco had a car but that you may apparate too. She says she doesn’t mind you apparating as you live far away so I took a photo of what our living room looks like for you to picture; we don’t have a secure garden._ **

 

**_Are you jealous of Abby? I am only soon to be 12 but mum did give me the birds and the bees talk before I started Hogwarts._ **

 

**_Hermione Granger sent me a tutoring pack for the new year. It has all the things she has currently been teaching in the sessions. I’ve already read through the pack but I think I should finish all my homework before starting more work._ **

 

**_Connor_ **

  


**_Connor,_ **

 

**_What in Salazers drawers do birds and bees have to do with jealousy? And I am not jealous. Draco is very dear to me and I don’t want him getting hurt. People think he has no emotions but he does. Abby is rather pleasant actually. Draco adores her, I can see it in his eyes. That was very good of you to think ahead, we hadn’t spoken about how we would get to your house so thank you for reminding me. We will apparate as Mrs Malfoy has some things to do at the shop tomorrow morning. Make sure no one is in the room on the time we will arrive, wouldn’t want to scare the daylights out of your mother do we._ **

 

**_That was kind of Granger. Good idea, it’s better to leave it until you have the time instead of piling multiple pieces of work on your shoulders. I’ve spent some time in the local library with Draco, browsing the history section. I’ve completed three books on World War II already._ **

 

**_Pansy_ **

  


Narcissa was at work for the morning of Christmas Eve so Pansy and Draco headed into town towards the library. Once inside, they searched for an empty table before Pansy left Draco unpacking his bag. She walked past the shelves towards the history section and ran her fingers gently across the spines, reading the titles.

 

The first time Pansy came here she had stood in the middle of one of the rows in this section, staring around her - there were so many books. She had internally scolded herself for thinking there wouldn’t be much written and slowly walked around to see what there was until Draco found her lost on what to pick and guided her to most recent muggle wars.

 

Pansy glided past World War II and went to pick up a book when a young boy slammed into her and fell on the floor. Pansy quickly knelt down and asked, “are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” the young boy said grabbing onto her arms. He hauled himself up and grinned, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes? I’m not the one that fell on the floor.”

 

The young boy shrugged, dusting his jumper. “My sister says it’s good manners.”

 

“Is she where you’re supposed to be?”

 

He shook his head, “she was busy today. My mum to go look at some books.”

 

“In this section?”

 

“No?” He innocently looked around, drumming his fingers on his chest. Pansy couldn’t help but look closely him, thinking he looked oddly familiar. He couldn’t have been older than 6.

 

“Where are you supposed to wait?”

 

“In the kids section, but I’ve read all the books there and memorised all the words. It’s boring.” He pouted. Pansy raised her eyebrows, she was in the company of a seemingly very intelligent child.

 

Before he could answer, a harsh whisper came from a couple rows over. His eyes widened and said to Pansy, “I have to go, bye.” He then darted off back the way he came and Pansy peaked round the shelf and saw him jump into a set of arms, the rest of the person's body was hidden.

 

They were in the library until 12, Pansy had taken out some books on WWI and Draco carried them in his backpack. They headed home and found Narcissa making some light snacks.

 

“Alright you two, eat and dress. We don’t want to look like slobs on the Green family’s doorstep do we?”

 

Pansy and Draco grabbed  slices of triangle shaped toast and went up to their rooms to change. Pansy opened her wardrobe with a slice between her teeth and looked at the items before her. She ended up settling on a forest green dress that could pass off as muggle and found a black cardigan to go with it, with black stockings and small green heels. She then headed out to the hallway and knocked on Draco’s door.

 

Draco was standing in front of his full-length mirror combing his hair. He wore silver grey trousers and a dark green shirt covered by a dark jumper.

 

“Look at us matching.” He commented, glancing at her through the mirror.

 

“Looking like some muggle slytherins. It will never leave us.” She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek again his arm.

 

“The true properties of that house, no. Everything else, hopefully.” He patted her hands. “I hope you aren’t putting makeup on my sleeve.”

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I’m only wearing mascara and lipstick.”

 

“Really? Why suddenly a more natural look?”

 

Pansy shrugged, “being caked in makeup isn’t as appealing as it used to be. It was just a way to feel prettier, did it made me beautiful?”

 

“Is that a trick question? Ow.” Draco rubbed the spot on his stomach that she pinched.

 

“I’m serious, mother was always in excessive amounts of makeup and as I got older I realised I never saw her skin bare.”

 

“I see you more when you wear less. I guess it is like a mask. It changes you.”

 

“True.” She stepped away and walked back to the door. “I’m glad you stopped putting so much gloop in your hair though. It looked like wet marble.” She chuckled when Draco stuck his tongue out and walked back into the hallway.

 

Once all three were in the living room, Pansy took one last look at the photo from Connor before apparating with Draco and Mrs Malfoy in each hand. They landed in a modest looking room, with a matching sofa and chair in front of them, a tree in the corner decorated in silver and gold to match the trinkets around the room. The sound of their arrival brought Connor running into the room. His eyes went straight to Pansy and he gleefully shouted, “Pansy!” before wrapping his arms around her.

 

Behind him followed Frankie with little Dani on her hip. “Connor we do not shout in front of guests. Hello, I’m Frankie. This little one is Dani and of course you know Connor.” Frankie shook their hands.

 

Mrs Malfoy was the first to reply, “I’m Narcissa and this is my son Draco and our very close family friend, Pansy. Thank you for inviting us, is Frankie and Dani short for anything?”

 

“Francis and Danielle.”

 

“Such wonderful names, would it be alright for me to use those?”

 

“Oh sure, I really don’t mind. Would anyone like a drink, tea? Water? We have juice as well. Connor tells me 17 is the wizarding legal age, so I also have wine or brandy if that’s okay with you Narcissa?”

 

“Ah yes, I’m sure they both know to drink responsibly.” Narcissa looked at them sharply at her last word. She then turned back to Frankie and smiled, “I’ll have some tea.”

 

“I’ll have water thank you.” Draco smiled.

 

Pansy however asked, “What kind of juice do you have?”

 

“Only apple, and orange.”

 

“Apple juice would be lovely.”

 

“I’ll have apple juice too mum.” Connor copied before dragging Pansy down on the sofa. “Hi Draco,” he waved before turning to Narcissa, who had gravitated to a love-seat beside them. “It is nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy.” He stuck his hand out to her.

 

Narcissa smiled warmly and shook his hand. “It is nice to meet you too young Connor. I’ve heard that you’ve become a great friend to our Pansy.”

 

Connor blushed and puffed his chest out. “She’s really nice. I’m happy to be her friend.”

 

“I’m happy to be your friend too little puff.” Pansy ruffled his hair.

 

Frankie came back in with a tray full of beverages, with Dani waddling behind her, and set it on the table, handing out glasses. Once Dani was settled on her lap, Frankie started, “I have to admit, I didn’t think I would ever have any witches and wizards round for dinner. I thought I was being pranked on when Connor received his letter to Hogwarts.”

 

“You seem very well adjusted to the aspect of knowing magic exists.”

 

“I always thought my boy was destined for something extraordinary. I like to think I have an open mind, but I was concerned about his future with his ability to do things I didn’t think ever possible. He was two when strange, magical, things started happening around him.”

 

“What was his first burst of magic?”

 

“His cuddly Winnie the Pooh bear was missing. I was panicking around the house trying to find it in case he started crying and I couldn’t stop him. Then suddenly I see this yellow bear with a red shirt on fly past me when I was in his room. Then I ran downstairs to see Connor babbling to the very same bear.”

 

“That’s far for tame than Draco’s first. He was throwing a tantrum over not being allowed out in the snow after dinner. Next thing I knew I was being thrown into one of the hedges.” Narcissa laughed with Frankie.

 

Draco blushed, looking away from his mother's amused yet loving eyes.

 

“You must have been ecstatic though, with Draco showing magic. Connor tells me you’re called a pureblood, correct?”

 

“Yes, Draco and I, as well as Pansy, come from a long line of pureblooded witches and wizards. We teach our children about magic from a very early age.”

 

Whether Frankie had been told by Connor about Purebloods place of many during the War or not, she didn’t ask complicated questions about their family history. She and Narcissa had then went into the kitchen, leaving the children and young adults to their own thing. Dani stood beside the chair Frankie had been sitting in and stared at Draco, who was nearest to her.

 

“Dani, this is Draco”, Connor pointed, “and this is Pansy. She goes to the same school as me.”

 

“Magic school?”

 

“Yes, magic school.”

 

Dani pointed at Draco, “Does he go magic school too?”

 

Draco answered, “I used to. Want to see something cool?” He got out his wand and bubbles came out of the top.

 

Dani squealed and grabbed at the bubbles, popping them as they floated around her.

 

Pansy smiled at the sight of her best friend laughing with the little girl. She rarely got to see so carefree and happy. Weight on her shoulder caused her to look down. Connor had rested his face against her whilst laughing at neon bubbles sticking to Draco’s face into the shape of a beard. The chatter of the two mothers mixed in with the noise caused Pansy’s chest to swell, this is what the festive holiday is supposed to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
